Just Curious
by The Inbetweener
Summary: Cast away by her two closest friends, Hermione has nothing to do but sate her curiosity. But when she takes Draco's little black book out of mere curiosity, who knows what will happen. AU.
1. The Book

A/N: Hey folks just another Dramione story I've cooked up. It's pretty much almost done and there will be a sequel :) This is AU where Harry and Ron stopped talking to Hermione and Hermione isn't quite herself because of it. I don't want to hear any complaints about Hermione being OOC because there's no such thing as OOC in AU stories. So I hope you like it and it piques your curiosity!

-Bee

Just Curious

Chapter 1

I walked into his room fully understanding the consequences. I guess you can say that the prospect of danger was, in a way, luring. The excitement and anxiety of breaking the rules was surprisingly satisfying. I held my wand in front of me and whispered, "Lumos." The tip of my wand began to shine a bright blue that illuminated the entire bedroom. In the middle of the room sat a large queen sized bed covered in black satin blankets. A desk was in front of the window on the side opposite of me. On each side of the bed was a bookcase full of books.

I slowly tip toed to the bookcase closest to me. The book I was searching for was small and black. It had a blank cover and had no title on its spine. I had seen him read it a few times and was fairly sure that the information I needed was in that book. I silently went to the bookcase close to the window and started to look through it. After searching thoroughly a few times, I cursed at myself quietly. It wasn't there.

Turning hastily away in frustration I hit the desk. There was a loud thump as the rickety desk shook. "Shit," I muttered angrily. I stood still for a few minutes listening for any noises. When I heard no one coming up the steps I let out the breath I was holding. I lifted my wand over my head and glared at the desk as if my clumsiness was its fault. That's when I noticed the tiny book sitting under a pile of parchments.

Brushing aside the extra parchment I picked up the book. It was completely black and had no title on the spine. I smiled and tucked the book into my robes. I was a very lucky girl, indeed. Or so I thought.

I turned around to make my way to the door when the lights flew on. Standing in the door way was a very amused, yet very pissed off, Draco Malfoy. I glared at him and waited for him to say something. I mentally kicked myself in the arse for being so stupid. I was in deep trouble and I knew it. He folded his arms around his nicely chiseled chest and glared at me.

"So Granger, find what you were looking for?" He asked coldly.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I did." I replied stonily.

"Tsk, tsk. I would have never suspected _you_ to steal Granger." He spat. All I could do was cross my arms and wait for him to stop.

"What did you try to take anyway?" he asked amusedly. He had me in a tight spot and I had no way out. I could do nothing to defend myself. He had caught me red-handed. I glared as he mocked me. He smirked as he raised his wand. I half expected him to curse me or throw a hex at me. He looked me dead in the eye before shouting, "Accio!"

The little black book flew from my robes and into his outstretched hand. He caught it and opened the book. When he realized what it was his face visibly paled and he turned a ghost white. He looked from the book to me. Fear was apparent in his face as his eyes searched mine. Suddenly he walked towards me until he was standing only a foot from me.

"Do Potter and Weasel know about this?" He growled.

"No," I said looking away.

"Does anyone else know of this?" He said as he forced me to look at him.

"No," I said sternly.

"Then go," He growled as he thrust my face away. I quickly stepped around him and headed for the door.

"Why'd you try to take it anyway?" Malfoy asked.

"I don't know. Just curious I guess." I answered truthfully.

I left a seething and thoughtful Malfoy in his room and headed for my own. When in my bedroom I collapsed on my bed and let out a breath. Why had I been so stupid? I asked myself. Soon I fell asleep fully clothed hoping that Malfoy wouldn't tell anyone about my nightly adventure. If anyone, even Harry or Ron found out, I'd be ruined. That night was not very peaceful.

I woke up the next morning completely exhausted. My sleep was interrupted with fierce and horrific nightmares many times throughout the night. I rubbed my eyes and sat up. Why in the world am I still in my robes? I asked myself. Then the night before came flooding back to me. I had gotten caught. By none other than Draco Malfoy, I got caught.

I cursed myself and jumped off my bed to get a shower. After getting dressed and ready I went down the stairs to the Head Common Room. Malfoy was nowhere in sight and a small string of dread dangled over me. If he wasn't in the common room then he was in the Great Hall.

I hurried through the corridors and down the staircases. Ignoring many shouting protest, I pushed my way through clusters of student. When I arrived at the Great Hall I was out of breath. I slowed to a walk and tried my best to act normal. I searched the Slytherin table while I walked. Malfoy sat in his usual spot in the middle of the table with his Slytherin cronies. My eyes left the Slytherin table as I made my way to the end of the Gryffindor table.

Harry and Ron sat next to each other with just enough space in between them for me to fit. As I made my way towards them Ron spotted me and nudged Harry. Harry turned to glare at me and the two slid closer together. I tried to act as if I didn't even notice them; I tried to hide the hurt and pain on my face. Their behavior really shouldn't have hurt me as much as it did. They had been acting as if I was scum for a while now. I had no idea what I had done wrong but our friendship had plummeted over the summer.

As if Dumbledore's death wasn't enough for me to handle, I had to lose my two best friends. After Dumbledore's funeral we all returned to Grimmauld Place. It was miserable. If there wasn't some dreadful dangerous mission to go on, then I was stuck at the house feeling, and being told that, I was useless. Finally it got so unbearable that I went back to my foster home where Jane and Robert were always fighting. The Grangers were sweet, yes, but they never understood me. Still they were the only type of family I had outside of Hogwarts.

I walked briskly past Harry and Ron with my chin held high. I sure as bloody hell wasn't going to let them have the satisfaction of seeing me hurt. At the end of the table Ginny sat with Seamus and Neville. I smiled at her and she gave me a warm smile back.

"Are those two idiots still being arses?" Ginny asked gently. She was the only true friend I had left. Unlike everyone else Ginny did not make me feel worthless. I shrugged and sat down beside her. She only nodded and went back to her breakfast. My attention was focused on the food in front of me. I was trying not to think too hard.

I was playing with the eggs on my plate when an odd sensation enveloped me. A chill ran up my arms and down my spine. The back of my head tingled as if someone was staring holes through me. I looked up from my plate and met with Malfoys eyes. With a hidden gesture he pointed to the door out of the Great Hall. His silvery grey eyes were sparkling and he had his usual smirk on his face. I nodded knowing I would have to talk to him sooner or later.

I wondered what Malfoy wanted to talk to me about. My mind raced as I ate the last of my eggs and sausage. It had to be about last night. He was going to blackmail me. He was going to go all "I'm so tall and mighty you should kiss my arse and do whatever I tell you to because I know your dirty little secret" on me. Great, I thought. I gathered my books and made a half-arsed excuse to Ginny. If she noticed anything weird about Malfoy leaving at the same time I did, she didn't mention it as I left.

I waited out in the Entrance Hall and when Malfoy walked passed me I followed silently. He led me up the Grand staircase and onto the second floor. I stared at my feet as we walked and wondered where Malfoy was taking me. I was lost in thought when a pale hand grabbed the front of my robes and pulled me into a broom closet.

"What the bloody hell!" I shouted as the same pale hand wrapped around my mouth. I tried to struggle but the person held me firmly. The person whispered something incoherent in my ear and I froze. Malfoy let me go and smirked at me. I spun to face him and glared.

"Are you insane? What are you doing?" I hissed at him. He pointed his wand at the door and put a silencing charm on it. I wanted to smack the grin off of his face so badly but I resisted. Instead I just glared at him and crossed my arms over my chest. What else could I do? He had me in tight corner, literally and metaphorically.

"I have a little proposition for you, if you care to hear it." He smirked that famous Malfoy smirk and I couldn't help but want to know.

"What did you have in mind Malfoy?" I asked him gingerly. He hesitated like he wasn't sure about what he wanted to say and I tapped my foot impatiently.

"If I let you borrow this-" He pulled out the small black book and waved it, "If I let you borrow this you must promise never to open your little mudblood mouth to anyone. You must promise to tell no one of this book's existence. The consequences are fatal." He whispered somberly. I was shocked. I held my hand out and nodded.

"I'm not a mudblood you know." I blurted out, "I'm a pureblood witch. I was just adopted by muggles. My parents died a little after I was born. I've known that I am a pureblood witch since I began Hogwarts." I don't know why I felt compelled to tell Malfoy this. I looked away from his frowning features and shuffled my feet nervously.

"Then why not tell anyone? Why let us torment you for being a muggle?" he asked me.

"I don't know. To prove everyone wrong and because I'm stubborn I guess." I told him. He shrugged and then grinned.

"Take good care of this book. I want it back in tip top condition when you're done with it." He said as he walked out the closet and into the halls. I waited a few minutes before leaving the closet and walking up to my Head Girl dormitory. My curiosity was peaked and I wanted to put my nose in that book.


	2. The Spell

Chapter 2

For the next few days the book consumed me. Magic that I had never dreamed of laid before me for the taking. Precious knowledge that was caged and shoved aside became known to me. Spells to change your appearance, poisons of all sorts, deadly beasts and how to control them, the book was filled with amazing magic that my mind ate hungrily. It was as if this would be the last book I would ever hold. I missed meals, forgot homework, and blew everyone off to read the book quickly. I was completely immersed in my study when Ginny slammed the door to my Head Girl dormitory. She cast a silencing and a locking charm on the door and looked at me.

Her forehead creased in worry lines and she frowned slightly. Her bright blue eyes twinkled and her cheeks were slightly flushed. She placed her hands on her hips and tapped her foot lightly. I rolled my hidden eyes and continued my reading about chemical thornkooks. I was sprawled across my bed. The canopy curtains were drawn back and sunlight beamed through. Brunette curls cascaded over my shoulders and hid my face as I read. Ginny sighed and sat down on the bed beside me.

"I'm worried about you, 'Mione. This isn't like you. Your blowing off meals, you aren't doing your homework, that's just not normal for you. Is anything wrong?" she asked gently. She was over reacting. It's not like I never read a book before. Sometimes I did go a little crazy when I got into a good book, but it was all under control. It wasn't like I was performing dark magic. I was merely _studying_ it.

"I'm fine. It's nothing. I'm just really into this book. It's amazing." I told her. I smiled warmly to her and hoped she would drop it. She was starting to bug me. Did she realize how much I could be finished reading in five minutes? She was wasting my time and I didn't appreciate it.

"That doesn't seem like the problem. What are you reading anyway?" she inquired. I exhaled sharply and glared at her.

"Here, it's a good read. Maybe Malfoy will let you borrow it after I'm done." I said handing her the book. I frowned and her eyes widened innocently.

"You got this from- from Malfoy?" she sputtered. She was genuinely surprised when I nodded. I laughed. Her innocence and disbelief was amusing. I didn't even think _I_ was that much of a goody-goody. I handed her the book and she flipped through the first few pages.

"Hermione!" she gasped. "Hermione this is _Dark Magic. _You can get expelled!" she breathed horrified.

"Only if I get caught," I whispered mischievously. Her mouth hung open and that only prompted me to giggle more. "You act as if it's the end of the world Ginny. Relax. I'm not performing dark magic I'm only reading about it. It's not like that's going to hurt anyone." Ginny narrowed her eyes and looked at me suspiciously.

"Who are you? What have you done with my best friend Hermione Granger?" She hissed.

"Really, Ginny I haven't changed. It's just that school has been getting boring. I know everything. I can't learn anymore. I need something new. You wouldn't understand." I snatched the book out of her hand. "Promise me you won't tell anyone. It's not like I'm doing anything wrong. If I'm going to fight dark magic I have to understand what exactly I'll be up against. Just please, please don't tell anyone." She sighed and rubbed her temples.

"Do you promise not to do anything harmful?" she breathed nervously. Her eyes were darting everywhere as if the walls had eyes and ears.

"Yes, yes I promise," I said impatiently. I bounced excitedly on the bed and Ginny smiled timidly. Ginny had changed over the summer. It seemed as if we were switching roles. She had become quiet and reserved and I became loud and outgoing.

"Would you mind if I read it after you're done with it?" she asked. Her eyes lit up and her cheeks burned a light red. She was just as curious and excited as I was. I nodded and hugged her.

"Thanks, Ginny! I swear I won't try anything. You have my word. Just don't tell anyone and you'll be able to use the book." I was jumping on the bed again. Ginny laughed and began jumping with me.

The next day I was reading when Malfoy knocked on the door to my room.

"Come in," I yelled absentmindedly. He stepped over the threshold and smirked. I sighed and looked up from my book.

"What do you want?" I asked rudely. I wasn't in the mood to deal with him at that moment. I hardly got any sleep and I was almost finished the little book.

"I was just wondering if you had any questions about the book. I'm assuming you have a lot." He smirked and I narrowed my eyes. Again there was someone who was wasting my precious time. I sat up and looked at the page I was reading. I was on the last chapter about a spell called _Ubera Olim. _It was more of a ritual really. The book explained the process and materials needed but it didn't tell you what it did. I showed him the chapter.

"Hmmm, I'm not sure about what it does. That was the only spell in the entire book that Blaise and I were never allowed to try. There's only one way to find out what it does," he smirked and I threw the book at him.

"No way, I will not try that spell! Are you crazy? We could get in so much trouble! We could get locked up in Azkaban for something like this!" He was completely insane if he thought I would ever do something like that spell.

"Wow, Granger, I never thought you'd be the one to back away from a challenge. If you're scared it's ok to admit it. I won't think any less of you." He said deviously. He was toying with me I knew, but out of habit and sheer defiance I snorted.

"I am not a coward! I just think it's stupid to try a spell when we don't even know what it does. Besides, if you're allowed to do every spell in this book except for this one then it must be really bad." I rationalized. Doubt smeared his face but his smirk became even wider.

"That's all the more reason to do it then. Don't you want to know what it does? Come on. What's the most harm it could do? It's all about the learning experience, right? Well what can you learn from this book? It doesn't tell you what it does. The only way to learn is to actually do it." He was like the devil on my shoulder. Cunning and sly he seeped thoughts and ideas into my head. My mind swirled as I listened to what he said. I was conflicted. His voice was in my head saying, Do it! Come on! You know you want to! It'll be ok. A tiny voice in my head was screaming for me not to.

"But we need a third person…" I trailed doubtfully. "And we need crystal wands…"

"I know how we can get the wands Granger. You work on getting the right person for this." Malfoy smirked and left me alone to think on it. The wind outside blew ominously as November left and December began. I watched as snow began to fall outside my window, thinking about who I would be able to convince. It was a crazy scheme and a dangerous one, but the only way to satisfy my curiosity was to find out what exactly that spell did.


	3. The Plan

Chapter 3

A few days later I sat in the common room by the fire thinking to myself. I needed to find someone to convince and fast. Christmas was coming up and that would be our only shot at getting those crystal wands. I needed someone I could trust, someone who had a thing for danger, and curiosity as strong as mine. Immediately Ginny came to mind, but I promised her I wouldn't do anything from that book, and I didn't know if she would tell anybody. I was in a tight spot.

On one hand we could always find another Slytherin, like Zabini, but I wouldn't trust him at all. But if I asked Ginny, and she didn't want to, then Malfoy and I would be in huge trouble. Like expulsion worthy trouble. Azkaban worthy trouble. I shuddered as I thought about what would happen if anyone found out. Ggrrrrr, I thought to myself, this is more trouble than it's worth.

Standing on my feet I started to pace in front of the fire deep in thought. I heard the portrait swing open but I ignored it. Malfoy plunked his bag onto an end table and sat on the sofa behind me. I felt his eyes on me but I ignored him as I thought. "Who the bloody hell to choose?" My head screamed in frustration.

"You could always ask the Weaselette." Draco said cutting into my frantic and tired thoughts. It was as if he read my mind. I stopped pacing long enough to glare at him then continued walking back and forth in front of the fire.

"It's not that simple," I growled at him. "I don't know if she'll go for it. I promised her that I wouldn't do anything from that book. She might say something to someone." I continued to pace in front of the fire lost in my own thoughts. "Maybe, just maybe if I let her read the book. Maybe she'll agree to it." I mutter under my breath. Nodding my head I went to my room and slammed the door shut. I shuffled through the parchment on my desk until I found the black worn book. I would let her borrow the book and then I was going to ask her. I had to be willing to take risks with this experiment. And this was a risk worth taking in my mind. At the time anyway.

The next day I ate breakfast with Ginny. It was Saturday and there weren't many students up as early as we were. As we ate I slipped the black book onto the table and pushed it towards her plate. I was careful that no one was paying attention to us.

"I'm finished with it. Take it," I whispered between bites. Stealthily her hand grasped the book and pulled it under the table. Then, masterfully she dropped it into her open bag. Smiling to myself, I finished my breakfast and went into the library to study for my transfiguration exam. After she read the book it would be all too easy to convince her to help me and Malfoy. This plan would work out perfectly, I thought happily. And so we waited. Another week passed and I often saw Ginny sneaking off during meals for some privacy with a discreet little black book in her hand. It wasn't until a week before the Holiday Break that Ginny came to me with questions about the book, about the last spell.

"What does it do?" Ginny asked gingerly as we sat on my bed watching the snowflakes flutter passed the steamy glass window. She didn't have to explain what she was talking about. She read the entire book and wanted to know about the spell that Malfoy was never allowed to perform. It was perfect, too perfect. She wanted to know just as much as I did and I was going to lure her in like a pretty Venus fly trap. She needed to know just as much as I did.

"We aren't sure. I asked Malfoy, but he has no clue. He was never allowed to do the spell. So it's kind of lost," I explained casually as if every piece of my hope didn't dangle from her thread of curiosity. She sat and thought for a few moments as I watched her intently. It was running through her mind, just as it had through my mind. She wanted to try it! I could see it in her eyes. Oh, brilliant! I smiled at her and tried not to make it look wolfish and hungry, though I was jumping up and down in my brilliance.

"And he never tried it?" she wondered aloud.

"Nope. You need three people for it and he never had anyone else that would try it with him."

"Only three people? I thought it required four." Ginny replied with her brow furrowed. I stared at her dumbfounded. Four wizards to complete the spell? Ginny flipped to a page of the black book and handed it to me.

"See here?" Ginny pointed at a line, "It says we need three people to actually wield the magic with the crystal wands but a fourth to be our Stone, someone to keep us connected to this world so that the magic doesn't destroy us."

"I had always assumed that that was part of the three…" Ginny grinned and her blue eyes sparkled dangerously. This was it, my chance to really yank her in.

"Wait…" I started cautiously, "You're not thinking of try it are you?" I raised an eyebrow and waited.

"Well aren't you curious? I really want to know what this spell does. And provided that Malfoy will help us with the spell all we have to do is find one more person to be our Stone. It's simple enough really. We have the instructions right here in our hands. What's the worst that it could do?" Ginny tried to convince me. What she didn't know was that I had already convinced myself and now that she was on board, things were set to go. Then the only problem was finding a fourth person. How could I have missed that? How could I have misunderstood? Ginny had seen it right away. Why hadn't I? I reread the page that Ginny had pointed out and wanted to smack myself in the head. I must have been really tired when I read the chapter, or so concentrated on my excitement that I overlooked the small detail. Either way, we now needed a fourth person and three crystals wands.

I left the Gryffindor girls' dormitory in light spirits and rushed up to the Heads' common room. Malfoy sat in front or the hearths doing Potions homework and I felt almost bad for disrupting the blonde haired boy. But only almost.

"She agreed to it Malfoy. We have a third person!" I yelled startling Malfoy so badly that he fell off the sofa. Grumbling and rubbing his side, Malfoy stood as I laughed at his expense. Malfoy glared at me but I ignored him.

"It wasn't that funny," he muttered. I shook my head and doubled over in laughter. The look on his face and the way he just went plop right on his bum, it was just too amusing, not to mention his hurt pride and his ridiculous indignation that I was laughing at him. Suddenly my throat was constricted and I could see Malfoy through my tears of laughter, which soon became tears of pain. He squeezed tighter and I made an odd mousy sound that let my fear show. As suddenly as he had grabbed my throat he let it go and I fell to the floor coughing and feeling lightheaded.

I wish I could say that I got up and let my anger run its course. I wish I could say that I got up and cursed Malfoy into oblivion right then and there, but I didn't. Had I fought with him right there things might have turned out differently, things might have turned out better. But I sat there in lightheaded disbelief. I had never been choked before and while I was very angry at Malfoy for laying his hand on me I was more stunned than anything.

Malfoy sat back on the sofa, I briefly registered, and then continued to glare at me like it was my fault that I was gasping for air. Gathering my wits about me I stood and fixed my robes which were disheveled. I scowled at Malfoy to let him know he was going to get away with choking me and then sat next to him in front of the fireplace.

"Now, what were you saying?" He acted as if he hadn't just had his hand around my throat and it pissed me off to no end. Still, I needed him to try out the spell…

"Ginny wants to do the spell. But we need a fourth person." I explained.

"I thought we only needed three."

"So did I. Ginny found a passage though, one that says while we need three people to actually perform the magic, we need a fourth to be our Stone, our foundation so that the magic doesn't kill us." Doubt flitted across Malfoy's grey eyes and then he smirked condescendingly at me.

"So, the impeccable, all-knowing, brilliant Hermione Granger missed possibly one of the most important details of the spell? Oh well, this is just great." He gave a short humorless laugh while I crossed my arms and glared.

"If you're done, we still have a problem. Who will be the fourth person?"

"I'm sure my friend Zabini can help us out there. He'll be our Stone, I'm sure of it. He's been wanting to try that spell for years now. All we have to do is get the wands. We'd be all set by Christmas to do the spell at the Manor."

"Malfoy Manor?"

"Well of course. We'd have to go to Knockturn alley to get the wands. Then we'd need someplace private where we can perform the spell undisturbed. We can all stay at the Manor and it's the best place for what we need." My mouth made a small unintelligent oh and I shifted uncomfortably on the sofa.

"So it's settled then. We're going to Malfoy Manor for break. My parent's will hardly be home anyway and they'll leave us alone when they are. I'll pay for the crystal wands for you, Weasley, and I. Then, we'll be set to figure out what exactly that spell does." Malfoy smirked again like a child getting a new toy and I smirked too, knowing that I wore the same evilly gleeful expression that he did. I let the satisfaction sink in as I sat and couldn't help but giggle in delight. Not only would I be sating my curiosity, I'd be doing something exciting, something unlike anything I had ever done before, something that would give Harry and Ron a reason to hate me.

Harry and Ron. I abruptly stood up, startling Malfoy again, but I didn't care. I didn't know what was going on between me and my former best friends and I didn't really want to know, but I had some serious reconsideration to do. I ran full pelt into my room and sank onto the queen sized bed. Was I really doing the spell to sate my curiosity? Was my need for knowledge the only reason I was doing this? Or was it something more? I certainly wasn't a spiteful person, but did I want to do something in spite of Harry and Ron? Would I be doing this with Malfoy if Harry and Ron weren't treating me so despicably?

The questions poured from my mind like water from a pitcher. For hours on end I thought and analyzed every aspect of my anticipated action. But in the end, I decided it didn't matter. Whether or not curiosity was my only reason for performing the spell was irrelevant as long as I had some educational purposes. I was going to go through with this during the holiday and there was nothing that could stop me. I needed to know what happened or else it would haunt me to the end of my days and I would never possess the knowledge that I so craved. And Hermione Granger was willing to do anything to gain some type of knowledge. I would do anything to figure out what the spell did.


End file.
